Smile fome
by Hand.Fn132
Summary: Gadis bermuka datar yang tak sadar dirinya dicintai 'banyak' pria tampan/Musuh maupun sahabat/Adiknya yang super duper nakal, selalu membuatnya kesal karena sering menjahilinya/Kehidupan remajanya pun tak pernah beres/Cinta di masa lalu ataukah cinta di masa kini yang dapat membuatnya kembali tersenyum?/'Kau harus meminum obatmu dulu Sasuke-kun'/FullSummaryINSIDE/Monggo dibaca dulu


Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto

Smile fome © 132

_/AU/Newbie/Typo(s)/Sengaja OOC/Terinspirasi dari banyak hal dan sekelumit kisah pribadi(gak banyak sih) selebihnya fantasi/_

_Chapter 1_

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME_

_JUST READ AND REVIEW_

_.~o~._.~o~._

FULL_SUMMARY

Sakura, seorang gadis yang ditinggal mati ibunya. Hidup berdua dengan adiknya di Kyoto membuatnya harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membiayai sekolah serta hidupnya bersama Taoru, sang adik, apalagi tahun ini Taoru akan masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama, tentu ia harus bekerja ekstra keras. Sakura memutuskan untuk bekerja semenjak ayahnya menghilang tanpa kabar, entah kemana sang ayah yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan Sakura kecil. Senyumnya menghilang semenak hari itu, menghilang bersama kepergian sang ayah.

Adiknya yang super duper nakal, selalu membuatnya kesal karena sering menjahilinya. Ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda yang sangat bergantung padanya semakin membuat ruwet masalahnya.

Kehidupan remajanya pun tak pernah beres. Cinta di masa lalu ataukah cinta di masa kini yang dapat membuatnya kembali tersenyum?

TIN~ TIN~

Bunyi klakson mobil mewah menggema di sebuah pekarangan rumah kecil yang tak begitu terawat. Mobil mahal yang tentu bukan milik sang pemilik rumah.

TIN~ TIN~ TIN~

"Dasar orang kaya" umpat seseorang yang sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor di bak pencuci piring.

"_Ohayou_~"

"Hn"

"Hei kak, kau tak usah mengantarkanku ke sekolah, hari ini hari pertamaku sekolah, dan aku tak mau teman-teman baruku tahu kalau aku punya kakak yang sangat galak sepertimu hahaha" canda adik dari seseorang yang dari tadi sedang mencuci piring itu.

"Hn"

"Tapi sepertinya Sasuke_-nii_ sudah menjemputmu, apa dia sudah berhasil menjadi pacarmu?"

"..."

"Cieeeee kau yang ketus ini akhirnya punya pacar, pffttt" ledek Taoru sambil menjawil-jawil lengan kakaknya.

"..." Sakura tetap sibuk dengan cuciannya.

"Cepatlah menikah dengannya agar kita bisa makan enak, kurasa ia orang kaya" ujar Taoru sambil menaik turunkan sebelah alisnya sembari terus menjawil bahu kakak cantiknya dan dihadiahi tatapan datar Sakura.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang malam. Pulang sekolah langsung pergi ke kedai ramen paman Minato dan tunggu sampai aku menjemputmu"

"Baiklah kak" jawab Taoru bosan meladeni kakaknya yang ketus itu. Setiap pulang sekolah, Taoru selalu membantu Minato dan Kushina di kedai ramen milik keluarga Namikaze. sekedar mengantar ramen untuk tamu atau menghabiskan ramen bersama sahabat sang kakak sekaligus idolanya, Uzumaki Naruto -_- . Minato sama sekali tak keberatan, malah menganggap Sakura dan adiknya seperti bagian dari keluarganya.

TOK~ TOK~ TOK~

"Biar aku saja yang buka" seru Taoru. Bocah lincah itu berlari kearah pintu rumah.

_.~O~._

Pria tampan berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata _onyx_ hitam segelap malam terlihat tengah menunggu pintu kokoh berwarna coklat alami khas kayu didepannya terbuka. Pria yang kini kita kenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke ini adalah anak dari pemilik Sharingan corp. sebuah perusahaan pembuat senjata militer pemerintah Jepang.

Berkemaja hitam pas badan yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih membuat Sasuke terkesan elegan dan seksi. Lambang sekolah elit Kohona High (K HIGH) yang berwarna emas pun tertempel pas disaku kemeja hitamnya.

"_Ohayou~_ Sasuke_-nii_" pintu mahoni tua itu terbuka, menampilkan Taoru yang antusias menyapa dengan cengiran lebarnya. Terlihat bodoh dan manis secara bersamaan.

"Hn, dimana Sakura?!" jawab Sasuke ramah sambil menepuk puncak kepala lelaki kecil tampan itu. Matanya yang setajam elang mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi rumah untuk menemukan gadis berambut pink pujaan hatinya.

"Taoru~ cepat ambil sepedamu, aku sudah terlambat" teriak Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Nanti kak, aku kan sedang bersama calon kakak ipar" ledek Taoru yang diikuti oleh kekehannya sendiri dan Sasuke yang berusaha menyembunyikan rona tipis dipipinya, sesuatu yang menyenangkan menyeruak didadanya.

"..." Sakura melirik datar pria yang sampai saat ini terus mengekorinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura" sapa Sasuke dengan 'sedikit' senyum diwajah datarnya. Oke, perlu digaris bawahi, sedikit.

"Hn" jawab Sakura ambigu.

Sakura kini menggunakan kemeja hitam perempuan dengan model yang sama persis dengan Sasuke, dengan rok mini kotak-kotak dengan perpaduan warna krem tua dan emas diatas lutut, rambutnya yang pendek sebahu dibiarkan tergerai lusuh, sementara wajah datar yang terpahat sangat cantik nampak segar walaupun tanpa _make up_ yang menempel.

'Sangat cantik' kata itulah yang pertama kali diucapkan oleh Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu Sakura. Gadis bermata _emerald_ ini adalah cinta pertama Sasuke ketika masih SMP, gadis yang tak mampu membuatnya berpaling hanya untuk sekedar 'bermain' dengan gadis lain. Sakura adalah miliknya, begitulah menurut Sasuke. Sampai-sampai semua siswa-siswi SMA K pun heran karena sebegitu dekatnya Sasuke dengan Sakura yang..., walaupun begitu, Sasuke hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh sakura, tapi toh Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Aku pergi dulu" teriak bocah tiga belas tahun menaiki sepedanya.

_.~O~._

Perjalanan menuju gedung SMA K dapat ditempuh dengan menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu-batu yang tertanam rapi disepanjang pinggir jalan, seakan menunjukan bahwa kota Kyoto masih sangat kental dengan budaya jepang masa lalu.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, darimana saja kau semalam?!"

"..."

TIIIIIIIIIN~ "Kalau aku tanya, dijawab!"

"Tch"

"Jangan mendecih. Sudah kubilang berhenti kerja sambilan di rumah nenek Chiyo, kalau kau butuh uang tinggal minta padaku!"

"Terimakasih. Kau sudah lebih dari cukup membantuku Sasuke_-kun_"

"Tidak bisa. Bisa gila aku memikirkan kau dekat-dekat dengan cucunya"

"Bisa gila aku jika kau terus memarahiku. Berhenti memarahiku sialan."

"..."

"..."

"Sakura"

"Hn"

"Kaa-san memintamu makan malam dirumah..." ucap Sasuke lembut namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura. "...aku tidak menerima penolakan"

"Kau ini hobi sekali memaksaku ya?"

"Kali ini aku akan sangat memaksamu" seru Sasuke dari dalam mobil sebelum menginjak pedal gas meninggalkan gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedari tadi menapaki jalan setapak berbatu itu.

_.~O~._

Kohona High (K HIGH) memberikan beasiswa kepada lima puluh peserta didik berprestasi di setiap tahunnya. Olahraga, Seni, Akademik. Semua bidang tanpa terkecuali. Bersekolah disekolah elit dengan mengandalkan beasiswa dari pemerintah itu tidak mudah. Kau yang miskin akan tersisih oleh para sosialita anak-anak orang kaya pemilik perusahaan terkenal, pejabat, ataupun para guru dan petinggi sekolah. Menjadi peserta didik dengan mengandalkan koneksi keluarga dan segepok uang hanya karena kau kaya, jangan bermimpi. Tidak ada cela untuk siswa bermental rendahan.

Walaupun demikian, kau yang miskin akan tersisih ke sudut terluar sekolah ini, kecuali kau mampu menyiutkan nyali para nona dan tuan-tuan muda disini. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Haruno Sakura, bukan, itulah gossip yang beredar tentang Haruno Sakura, mereka –sosialita mengartikan tatapan datar nan menusuk milik Haruno Sakura seakan berkata 'mau mati' memaksa mereka berkata '_gomenasai_ Sakura_-san_'.

Perkenalkan. Dialah Sakura. Gadis cantik bermuka datar yang ditakuti para nona dan tuan-tuan muda terhormat di SMA K. Pemarah, bermuka datar, tapi cenderung mengintimidasi jika kau berani mengganggunya. Dialah Sakura, siswi biasa yang digilai pangeran tampan kita Sasuke Uchiha.

_.~O~._

TRRRT~ TRRRRRT~

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Kaa-san menelfonku?"

"..."

"Hn, sudah Kaa-san, aku sudah minum obat"

"..."

"Hn, aku akan berusaha menjaga emosiku, Kaa-san tak perlu khawatir, Sakura ada disini, tapi terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku"

"..."

"Hn, Baik"

_.~O~._

"Sakura" seru seseorang berlari menghampiri sang gadis.

"Hosh hosh hosh" pemuda berkepala merah itu berhenti didepan Sakura yang kini menoleh ke belakang karena merasa dirinya dipanggil. Sang pemuda tengah berupaya mengatur napasnya sebelum menatap lawan bicaranya dan menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang dimiliki pemuda Sabaku ini. "Kau cantik sekali hari ini"

"Berhenti menggangguku Brengsek"

"Dan semakin cantik saja kalau sedang marah" kekeh pemuda bernama Gaara. "Kau tahu.. semalam aku 'memimpikanmu' lagi" tawa Gaara semakin menjadi kala melihat Sakura mati-matian menahan semburat merah diwajahnya.

Mata Sakura berpendar melirik sekeliling mencari benda yang ia rasa jika dipukulkan ke wajah Gaara akan membekas secara permanen. Tapi nihil. Tak ada benda seperti yang harapkan karena ia sedang berada di koridor SMA K yang tak banyak ditemui benda. Memukul dengan tangan pun percuma, Gaara memiliki refleks yang bagus.

"Kau manis sekali saat menyebut namaku"

"Mau mati kau?" gertak Sakura

"..."

"..."

"_Go-gomenasai_ Sakura_-san_" teriak seorang siswi berambut _indigo_ tanpa diduga, menutup mulutnya ngeri seraya menunduk kebawah tak berani melihat Sakura yang kini tengah bersungut-bersungut.

"eh?"

"eh? Kenapa dia? dari tadi.. dia menguping kit-?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura

"Ti-tidak, a-aku tidak menguping pembicaraan kalian, aku hanya lewat, Maafkan aku, sungguh, Sakura_-san_" potong siswi itu takut-takut, sungguh apes bagi dirinya, sepagi ini sudah kena marah oleh Sakura batinnya.

"eh?"

"Bu-bukan, Tidak! Ah sial" umpat Sakura. Inilah sebab kenapa ia tak mempunyai teman. Semua bermula karena gossip murahan itu. "Hyuga_-san_ aku tidak memarahimu, aku sedang memarahi si brengsek ini" tuding Sakura pada Gaara yang kini memandang Sakura sebal dengan raut wajah dibuat terluka.

"Maafkan aku, kalau begitu aku permisi" ucap Hinata lembut sebelum akhirnya berjalan cepat menghindari gadis berambut _pink_ yang kini menatap kepergiannya dengan berbagai perasaan yang kerkecamuk didadanya. Sedih, kecewa, dan kesal karena semua orang selalu salah paham mengenai dirinya. Beginilah rasanya tak memiliki seorang teman. Tak ada tempat berbagi dan berkeluh kesah. Apakah Sakura semenakutkan Sadako sehingga para siswi disini begitu ketakutan ketika melihatnya, padahal kalau dilihat dari segi penampilan Sakura terlihat 'sedikit' feminim karena rambut pendeknya yang berwana _soft pink_.

"..."

"..."

Seseorang memegang pundak Sakura "Tak apa Sakura" ucap seseorang yang dari tadi berada disampingnya "Mereka hanya salah paham padamu"

"..."

"Aku janji.. pasti akan kuluruskan untukmu" ucap Gaara pelan menatap Sakura yang tengah memandang arah kepergian Hinata.

Kini Sakura menatap Gaara sengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Bukan, bukan karena ucapan Gaara yang terdengar lembut ditelinganya, tapi karena sesuatu milik sang pemuda yang kini tengah mengelus-elus pundaknya.

"Jangan menyentuhku Brengsek" teriak Sakura mendelik ke arah Gaara.

Dengan sigap Sakura melepas kasar tangan Gaara yang beberapa waktu yang lalu sempat bercokol manis diatas bahunya.

"Argh, sebenarnya kau ini apa sih, kasar sekali kau jadi perempuan!"

"Hobi sekali kau mengusikku!"

"Tapi aku menyukainya"

"Menyebalkan"

_.~O~._

####

Hallo perkenalkan saya author baru. Disini, khusus di kalian bisa memanggilku Handa / Handayani. _Gak_ ada _typo_ kan? Ini pertama kalinya fanfik karyaku di publish, sebelumnya cuma dibaca sahabatku waktu masih kelas dua smk dua tahunan yang lalu. Buat _senpai-senpai_ tolong dong saya dibantu dengan mengirimkan kritik dan solusinya di kotak _review_ biar kedepannya gak makin amburadul -_-

Belum kebal sama _flame_ nih, jadi besok aja kalo udah siap, takutnya menurunkan semangat menulisku c:

Jadi gimana pendapat kalian? Lanjut gak nih..

Sangat menghargai seseorang yang mau menghargai karya orang lain. Jadi jangan pura2 lupa gak _review_ soalnya _review_ mu aku tunggu.

Thanks udah mau baca sampai di kalimat ini C:


End file.
